


Missing Melody [old ver.]

by The_Wayward_Orphans_101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I just wanted to put it here to remind me how horrible it was, I'm pretty sure aph russia is in there too...i dont remember, M/M, Ugh, and post the better one here, i honestly thought i posted it before but now I see it wasn't..., if the other one gets put down because of it's mature content in the future, im sorry, maybe i'll flip it, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, sorry i posted it so late, the better one is on ff.net, this is the shit version of MM, this will never be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/The_Wayward_Orphans_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince of Otium has been missing, and Arthur can't seem to find a reasonable excuse on why he can't stay away from the beach, or why he can talk to sea life. He's desperate to push away the crazy claim that he's the missing prince, and just wants to stay home with his family and lover. </p><p> </p><p>[That's not at all how the original summary was but I couldn't find it in my files, ugh]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cringe everytime I see these...and especially with the author's notes. It took longer than I thought to actually edit these to not be a whole horrible macabre of text smashed together.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound we cannot sing above the ground and while you're searching ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took An hour's gone, the prospect's black Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

_How did such beautiful day in the underwater kingdom of Otium turn to such day of fright and anger?_

* * *

 

Nalia smiled in happiness as she settled her day old baby boy into the oyster shell cot. She stroked the blond locks that belonged to her son, Arthur. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and smiled.

"You have such a beautiful tail my dear son; it will not be hard to believe that you will have Alphas and Betas chasing after you." Nalia whispered to her sleeping son. She smiled at her Omega son and was happy that the only ones who knew about her sons race were her mate, King Aaron, and the royal archive keeper Victoria(1).

"Now let's get your father up here as well to bless you with his own gift. The git forgot to do it yesterday because he was too marveled by finally having an Omega in his pod." Nalia said in a teasing manner. She swam around the nursery and picked up a small locket from the stone counter. She swam back towards her newborn and placed the locket around his neck, clasping the lock and smiled lovingly towards him.

"This is a very special locket poppet. Your grandfather gave it to me to pass it down to my own; it holds the image of our kingdom before the dreaded humans found it. We are the last of our beautiful kingdom Triton. You must take good care of this my dear, it is our only memory of our people left." She whispered before kissing his forehead again. She covered him in his red kelp blanket and gave him his stuffed animal. She glanced at her son one last time before opening the door and closing it, not noticing that there was someone creeping nearby...

* * *

Aaron was smiling at his Alpha children who were fighting each other playfully with their own triton's. He never thought that his children would have ever accepted Nalia as their step-mother from their attitude in the beginning. Even Dylan, a normally passive Beta was enraged when he found out that his mother was going to be replaced by Nalia; but all that had changed after they saw how nice she was towards everyone. It helped that Nalia had a beautiful singing voice and was excellent at controlling her magic.

"Pa! I've won!" Allistor shouted in victory as he managed to defeat all his Alpha siblings and his younger Beta brother. Aaron grinned at his oldest son and clapped.

"Well done my boy! Now get them all up! Your mother is to be he-"

"I see that you hadn't listened to me when I asked you to be ready." Nalia interrupted Aaron with a smile on her face as she swam towards her family, her long beautiful magenta scaled tail with breath taking pink glowing swirls. Her lavender fin swayed slightly with her movement and her blond slightly wavy hair moved as well, letting her white and brown pearls shine when they reflected some light. Aaron smiled lovingly at his mate and he swore he fell in love all over again when he saw her. It happened every time they both looked at each other. She looked very beautiful and regal with her tiara made of sea shells and pearls hand picked from the king himself.

"My queen...We are very sorry are we not?" Aaron said chuckling as he bowed respectfully to his mate and his four children did the same with smiles.

"Yes we are! Sorry mummy!" All of them said in unison which caused Nalia to giggle and bow back to them.

"Well if you sincerely are, then I guess I forgive you. Now Aaron we are expecting guest are we not? Go greet our friends." Nalia said, knowing that their friends form the Virtus kingdom were at the gates because she felt their pulse. Aaron nodded as he also felt his friends pulses and swam towards the front doors. His black tail with the exact same pattern as Nalia that glowed silver and had a black and silver fin. His muscle mass was above the average but not over whelming and he loved showing off his power while swimming. As the guards opened the castle doors he was tackled by an old friend.

* * *

 

John smiled at his family as they finally arrived to Otium. His wife Mary held her Omega son Matthew while Alfred was being held in his fathers lap. The little Alpha boy looked out of the window in the carriage and smiled as he saw the Otium kingdom in full celebration for the birth of the new child of the newly bonded royal couple. Alfred's royal blue scaled tail fin swayed in excitement as he saw the glowing tails of many bonded couples swimming around the golden glowing kingdom. His tail along with Matthew's have been blank with no patterns because they haven't reached maturity yet. Once they reach eighteen then they will have their designs appear once more since they appeared when they were born and had been recorded with the archives. They were like finger prints, no two are the same.

"P-Papa! It's pretty!" Alfred said in awe as he kept looking at the beautiful kingdom. He was right after all, the Otium kingdom was a very beautiful place and has been rumored to be blessed and favored by the Moon goddess, Selene. Aaron nodded and chuckled.

"Yes it is. Now we are going to be visiting a special new member of Aaron's pod. Be like your brother alright? We don't need you having another play fight with Allistor. He's older!" John said amused at the face his son was making. One remarkable thing about the merpeople was that they were more intelligent that humans and their children developed physically stronger then those of humans as well.

"Now now John, you know your son has a thick head like you. Of course he will fight with Allistor because he knows Allistor would never go easy on him." Mary said chuckling as her younger son giggled as well. John pouted along with Alfred.

"You are so mean you know that dear?" John said dropping his pout and kissed his mate softly and lovingly. Mary giggled and nodded.

"Yes I know but who else is going to tell you that my sweet? You need someone to take care of you and remind you that you are a king no longer a hunter." Mary said lovingly to her Alpha mate who nodded at his Omega.

"Very true my love." He whispered to her before they pulled away as a guard pulled open the carriage door. They had finally arrived at the gates of Otium and were finally being able to follow through with tradition and present their gift to the newly born child. Mary left the carriage first with Matthew in her hold, her peach tail moving to propel her through the water. Her patterns glowed in a light orange hue and her long strawberry blond hair covered her breasts. She wore a golden tiara that was decorated with clams and pearls from the sea floor that John had given to her as a mating gift. John followed her and held his son as his own crimson tail propelled him in the water. His pattern exactly the same as Mary but his was glowing dark blue. They sensed their friends pulses and grinned as the doors opened to reveal the neighboring kingdoms royals.

"Aaron!" John shouted in glee as he let go of his son who swam off towards the older royal Alpha children to play with them. Aaron grinned and brought his old friend into a bone crushing hug and John squeezed back with his own strength. The two kings were evenly matched and laughed as they pulled away. "It's been long since we've seen each other John." Aaron said after the hug and shook his hand vigorously. While the two male Alpha's were talking and catching up, the two queens smiled at each other and swam towards each other and shook each others hand softly because both did not want to disturb Matthew who was falling asleep in his mother's arms again. Both queens did not wear clam bra's and let their hair cover their breasts.

"Congratulations Nalia. I am so happy for you and your mate." Mary said smiling at her friend. Truly she was happy for Nalia, who hadn't found happiness ever since her kingdom was destroyed. Only herself and Victoria knew the truth about Nalia and promised to keep that a secret to their end of their 500 year life span.

"Thank you Mary. I am so glad I met a friend like you, now would you guys accept being the first ones aside myself, Victoria and my family to see my newly born son?" Nalia said capturing every royals attention who hadn't before. They all nodded eagerly as they wanted to see the new child causing Nalia to giggle slightly before swimming towards the left wing.

"Then follow me." And that they did.

* * *

Anya (2) snuck into the nursery room where Arthur was sleeping in and quickly glanced around. She smiled softly as she saw the baby's sleeping face and her love for the child grew. She was a mermaid who's mate was killed by the royal guards because of his supposed acts of tyranny against the crown. Ever since her mate was killed she vowed to take something of the royals as well; especially because with the grief she had mixed in with the stress of losing her mate caused her pregnancy to become a miscarriage.

"Do not worry мой ребенок.(3) Soon we will leave these evil monsters." Anya whispered picking up Arthur who was still sound asleep peacefully. She kissed his forehead and started singing.

 _"Alas, say good bye to the world we once knew. Say hello to the new world, where we can be loved and secure. Say good bye to the cruel ocean blue, as they stole something of me Now my time for revenge is here. We will be glad when the wails of royals are heard, for then they have truly understood the pain of lost ones. But do not cry my dear for a new life is awaiting. And soon we will be happy once more."_ She sang with emotion as a few of her own tears slipped down her amethyst eyes. She wiped the tear away from her eyes that had some of her scaled colored in gold and soon coughed.

"I will make sure you never remember these terrible monsters my child. We must go now; I sense the beast who bore you and she is heading this way." And with that she wrapped Arthur in a second kelp blanket and swam towards the open window in the room. She used a spell to hide her own pulse along with Arthur's so they could no longer trace them. Her golden tail helped her glide through the water and let her stay silent while passing the guards. She grinned as she managed to break the waters surface and see that there wasn't any boats out on the horizon; she learned from previous trips to the surface that every Sunday no humans would be out because they would go to their temples and worship their gods. She looked back and saw that no one had yet to notice her with the prince and she liked it that way.

* * *

Nalia smiled as she neared the door that protect her first born child. She thought it was strange that she could not feel his pulse but did not think about it any further as her mate swam next to her and placed his hand on hers [which was already placed on the doorknob].

"Don't worry my dear. He is a newborn after all, their pulses do have a tendency to fade every once and a while. Now let's open this door together." Aaron whispered into her ear. She nodded, letting her worries melt away and opened the door with her mate. At first she suspected nothing as she swam gently into the room and went directly towards the clam cot. Her eyes widen when she saw that instead of a bundle of blond hair she saw an empty cot. Aaron followed her and his own eyes widen as he did not spot his child.

"H-He's gone..." Nalia whispered before screaming.

"HE'S MISSING!" She screamed out in agony as she held the stuffed toy dolphin. Aaron held his mate as he felt her agony. For the first time since the king had lost his first mate he started shedding tears. Once John and Mary heard what had happened they felt agony as well. John took hold of Mary's shoulders and looked straight into her baby blue eyes.

"Take Nalia and the children with you. Take them to a safe place and don't go to search for us. Humans are still active during this time and we could not live with ourselves if something happened to you guys or the guppies." John said making it clear to Mary that she had no other choice. Mary nodded and swam towards Nalia while she still held Matthew.

"Nalia...listen to me. We have to go and hide. Who knows what that person could do next! Don't worry because they'll surely bring the kidnapper back and little Arthur. We will get justice okay?" She whispered softly to her friend who nodded and clung onto the stuff dolphin she gifted to her son. Mary smiled sadly and held her friends hand and guided her out of the room where the other children were waiting. Matthew tried to comfort somber queen. She smiled at his attempts to capture her attention and momentarily smiled out of happiness once again. But it disappeared when she realized that she might not ever see her son again. While the female Omegas fled to a safe room in the palace along with the guppies, the kings were silently enraged that a prince was stolen right under their noses.

"Aaron don't worry. We will bring whoever kidnapped your son and give them the worst punishment allowed." John comforted his friend who nodded and smacked his fist onto the drawers of the room.

"You are bloody right that we will get that disgusting pillock and punish them. No doubt about that. Now let's go." He said coolly and swam out of the window towards the guards at the gate. John nodded and followed.

"Listen up! We are on a hunt! Our precious prince has been stolen from us! And we are going to bring him back and punish the sick scum that stole him!" Aaron shouted at the guards who immediately were angered at the thought of someone stealing the new born prince.

"Aye!" They all shouted raising their swords above and dispersed into the ocean blue. The kings followed and kept thinking the same thing: _'We must find him. Please let him still be in the water.'_

* * *

Anya growled when she sensed that a guard was following her and swam faster then before, protecting Arthur in her chest as the water rushed past them. She used her magic to create a wall preventing the soldier to get her. Her eyes lit up in an acid yellow causing Arthur to wake up and let out a wail. She sighed and tried to calm him.

"Shhh child. I am here, mother is here. Don't worry we are almost safe. Just hold on please." She said speeding up her swimming to the point were if a human spotted her, they would have mistaken her for a torpedo. She finally neared the shore and slowed down and started morphing into a human 3 meters away from the shore. Her once beautiful golden tail was now replaced by a pair of pale legs which she used to swim towards the shore. Once she got out of the water she ran towards a large boulder and changed into the human clothing she hid there. She looked at Arthur who was crying even louder as he wasn't used to being out of the water and felt like he was dying. Anya panicked slightly before calming down and picking Arthur up.

 _"Mutare puerum istum qui vult esse hominem.(4)"_ She whispered and suddenly Arthur was wrapped in a bright light. Soon his own small green tail turned into small chubby legs. She smiled as he fell asleep and she wrapped him in a blanket she left with her clothes as well. She glared at the sea and quickly ran towards the grass; she got to her car and put Arthur into a baby car seat before getting into the drivers seat and drove to her home that she had. It was close to the shore but a safe distance away that if the guards were to peer their head above the water, they could not see her. She parked the car and entered her home. Sighing she carried the sleeping child into the living room that let her see the shore.

"We will never return to the sea." And with that she moved towards the bedroom and laid on the bed with Arthur in her hold.

* * *

 

"King! We've located the kidnapper! It was Anya! She's 10 meters from the shore and going at a speed of 25 miles per hour!" A soldier reported to the two kings who growled.

"Damn it! We can't catch her at that rate!" John shouted since they were 30 meters from her current location.

"Wait isn't Jake following her!" Aaron shouted remembering that Jake spotted her and kept chasing after her.

"Yes your highness and it seems like he al- what..? That can't be possible!" The reporting soldier said as he kept up with the kings.

"What's not possible Daniel? Tell us." John said getting a angered face from the soldier.

"Damn it! She used her magic and blocked Jake from her! We've lost her!'" He shouted. Aaron froze at this and started trembling from fear of losing his son.

"N-No...No...NO!" He screamed into the water causing all the soldier to stop their search and bow their heads at the loss of their young prince. John sighed and cursed under his breath. This was not supposed to happen. Today was supposed to be filled with joy about the prince but instead it was filled with agony and despair as the prince was stolen from his family. They returned to the palace and told Nalia who howled in pain along with her mate. The children could understand only this much: Something went wrong and that they weren't going to see the prince anymore. Both kingdoms mourned the loss of the young prince and sang their song of pain.

_"We feel the darkness peer into our hearts. The loss of our prince, the loss of our young. Please forgive us mother Selene for what have we done? To deserve such painful trial. We seek forgiveness and plead for you to bring him back. We have lost our joy, we cannot take anymore."_

_How can such beautiful day end in such a painful way in the kingdom of Otium?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringing old stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I did have major improvement...still...ick. 
> 
> I don't own any rights to the disney songs used, and also I won't really edit the grammar mistakes because they show how bad this thing was. Sorry to those who care about grammar.

_"Mahalo nui ia ke ali`i wahine_

_`O Lili`ulani `o ka wo hi ku_

_Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue na waiho'o_

_lu'u a halikeole'e_

_E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai_

_Hawai`i akea i Kaua`i_

_`O Kalakaua he inoa_

_`O ka pua mae`ole i ka la_

_Ka pua maila i ka mauna_

_I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea_

_Ke 'amaila i Kilauea_

_Malamalama i wahine kapu_

_A ka luna o. Uweka huna_

_I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea_

_Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu_

_Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo_

_Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i_

_`O Kalakaua he inoa_

_`O Kalakaua he inoa_

_`O ka pua mae`ole i ka la_

_Ka pua maila i ka mauna_

_I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea_

_Ke`a mai la i Kilauea_

_Malamalama i Wahinekapu_

_A ka luna o Uwekahuna_

_I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea_

_Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine_

_`O Lili`ulani wo ka `o hi ku_

_Ke Kuini o Hawai`i_

_Ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu_

_Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu_

_Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo_

_Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i_

_`O Kalakaua he inoa_

_He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua — kulele!_

* * *

_I know I'm different. How can't I be? I am not like my family. I know I am adoptive and it's not hard to tell. I am after all the only person in my family with blond hair and pale skin. That's the least of it though. I am a freak but I don't mind it; So what? Honestly as long as I can be free in the water that doesn't matter. I love the waves and I love the water. Nothing can separate me from the water._

* * *

The sun was at its peak and it was shinning down upon the residents of Kaua`i and the weather was perfect surfing condition. Two males were currently at the beach instead of in school and they were in the water surfing. The shorter of the two was grinning as he went into a water tunnel and let his hand glide on top of the water wave as he moved through. He laughed as he saw the latter fall off his own board. The blond boy kept surfing through the tunnel before he fell on purpose into the wave and opened his eyes once the wave passed him. The water was [for the most part] crystal clear and he smiled as he saw the marine life around him; clown fish, turtles, square spots, butterfly fish, sea horses and more. Arthur swam with a school of square spots and wasn't surprise that he thought he heard a voice.

_"Ah~ Aaah~ Ah~ Aaaah a ah~ Ah aah Aaah~ You are my world my darling_

_what a wonderful world I see. You are the song I'm singing~_

_You're my beautiful melody~"_

He swore he knew he heard someone sing that to him before but he ignored it and swam back up to the waters surface. He gasped for breath and acted like he was truly out of breath but truthfully, he wasn't. That was one thing that was strange about Arthur. He didn't need to surface every 2 minutes for oxygen; he had to do it every 5 minutes which was longer then any other human.

 

"Wow amor(1)! You are so amazing when you surf!" Antonio said swimming towards his boyfriend on top of his board. Arthur smiled at his boyfriend and climbed on top of his own board.

"Thank you Toni. You know...if I get in trouble with my mother and father, I'll skin you alive." Arthur growled out playfully to his Spanish lover who chuckled and shook his head.

"Always a violent one mi amor~ No creo que ellos se enojarian(2). Besides we both don't need to go today; it's only for freshmen and sophomores. Now let's keep enjoying this wonderful weather no? Ya de una vez antes que las turistas vengan.(3)" Antonio said receiving a nod from Arthur who then dived back into the water, letting Antonio take his board with him because he knew Arthur would head for the coral reef. Arthur started to think about his memories as he swam around the coral reef.

* * *

_"Help! Please help! I'm stuck!" A squeaky voice screamed out in pain and in fear. Arthur was only five when he started swimming all alone in the ocean and was intrigued by the sudden voice so he swam towards it. What he saw surprised him. He expected another human like himself but instead he saw a baby dolphin stuck in a fisherman's net. The baby dolphin started freaking out even more when he saw Arthur swimming towards her._

_"Please! Stay away! Don't hurt me!" She wailed out, not wanting to be hurt. She knew from her mother and the females in their pod that humans were no good monsters. Arthur frowned and shook his head._

_"You're huwt...cwan't weave a dolphwin awone."Arthur said as he swam closer to the dolphin. The small dolphin was surprised that Arthur understood her let alone could speak to her. Then again the child did not open his mouth but instead talked to her telepathically. Soon Arthur freed the small dolphin [since it wasn't a terrible tangle to need a pocket knife] and the female swam towards Arthur._

_"How can you understand me and talk to me?" The girl question Arthur who looked confused._

_"You meawn othwes cwan't?" He said tilting his head. The girl looked at Arthur and down to his legs._

_"Only...but you don't have a..." She said getting confused her self. Arthur was about to question her on what she meant but she shook her head._

_"My name is Sandy. Call me anytime you need my help! I need to go! Makuahine(4) is waiting for me! See you later!" And with that Sandy swam back to her pod leaving Arthur confused as he return to resurface._

* * *

Arthur resurfaced for oxygen and looked around. He saw his boyfriend surfing and spotted his board planted into the sand. He smiled and took another breath of oxygen before he dove into the water again.

* * *

 

_Arthur ran towards his school sighing as he wasn't looking forward to being teased about his eyebrows and being called a freak because he didn't look like the rest of his family. As he finally entered the local school building he put his things into his locker and took his necessary items out for the day. He walked to his classroom not liking how he got the usual sneers and disgusted looks. He learned how to live with them and how to ignore them but it still bugged him that they saw him like a dirty object because instead of being darker skinned like the rest with brown eyes and black hair, he had blond hair along with forest green eyes. He sighed and sat down at his desk, not surprised to see his usual supply of hate mail. Arthur chuckled as he saw one which taunted him of his eyebrows and crumbled it up before tossing it to the garbage can near him. He was about to say something to the boy he knew drew the picture when suddenly the teacher came in._

_"Class please sit down. We have a new student joining us today, so please let us welcome him." The teacher said smiling towards the door were a boy appeared. The child walked in and smiled at the class._

_"E Komo Mai!(5)" All the students said. The boy grinned at all of them, flashing his perfect white teeth._

_"Mahalo!(6) My name is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo! I hope we can all get along!" Antonio said cheering everyone up; even Arthur._

_"Well Antonio please pick a seat. Anywhere you'd like and then we can begin class." The teacher said showing Antonio that there was few open desks in the classroom. Antonio nodded and walked towards the desk right behind Arthur. As the teacher turned around to start writing on the black chalk board, children whispered to each other and glared at Arthur's way making him shrink into his seat and sigh. Arthur closed his eyes before focusing at the things the teacher was writing. He didn't realize that Antonio was trying to get his attention until he felt a tap on his shoulder which caused him to flinch and swat on instinct, surprising Antonio._

_"Que te pasa amigo?(7)" Antonio whispered as he leaned towards Arthur. Arthur sighed and kept still, trying to avoid any unnecessary attention towards himself. Antonio frowned and whispered again. "I'm sorry for using Spanish you don't understand it. What's wrong?" He asked again._

_"I understood. Please just don't talk to me. I don't want them to outcast you as well just because you're talking to me. They're not usually welcoming towards haole's(8) but you look more like them unlike me. I am the white maha'oi kāne(9). Please I don't want them to hurt you because of me." Arthur whispered towards Antonio. Antonio sighed and looked around. He glared back at the boy who was making disgusted faces towards Arthur. Needless to say the boy was scared._

_"I know. Don't worry I won't abandon you. I've seen how they look at you and I don't understand why they can be so cruel to you just because of your skin color." Antonio whispered as he kept his eyes locked on the boy who was now shaking in fright from the dark look in Antonio's [now dark] grass green eyes. Arthur shook his head and sighed._

_"I advise you not to do so...but it's your own funeral then Antonio...just please don't hurt me when you realize how much I suck..." Arthur said quietly near the end, almost as if he never said it. Antonio shook his head and smiled._

_"I could never hurt you Arturo. Eres un amigo bien amable.(10)" Antonio whispered back before settling down in his desk. Once he did Arthur could feel more heated glares thrown his way. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Arthur thought as he looked back at the chalk board._

* * *

Arthur resurfaced for air and swam on his back for awhile as he saw Antonio fall off his own board bringing chuckles to himself before diving back under.

 

* * *

_"Pua'a!(11)" A boy shouted at Arthur as he pinned him onto the locker. Arthur groaned once he was slammed onto the locker and then growled towards the boy who was sneering._

_"Why don't you just leave me alone huh! Oh that's right! You can't because you're an insolent prick who loves to pick on me just because I don't look like the rest of you!" Arthur shouted at the boy and regretted it once he got punched in the stomach. It didn't hurt as much as last time but it still hurt him and he was glad that somehow, even though he had very pale and soft skin, he did not bruise so easily._

_"Say that one more time white boy. Say it one more time and I swear I will make this place a living hell for you. You white people should stop coming here and trying to own this place. This place is for us and us only." The boy growled out. Arthur was going to respond when suddenly the boy was off of him and laying on his side in pain._

_"Anyone else who dares hurt my hoaloha(12) will wish that they never existed. Is. That. Clear?" Antonio growled towards all the students who paused in the hallway and nodded in fear from the anger shown in the boys eyes. They didn't know why but something about him just made them want to listen to every command he gave._

_"Good." He said picking up Arthur bridal style and carried him towards the nurses office._

* * *

"Arthur! We have to go back soon!" Antonio shouted from the shore getting a nod from Arthur when he swam back up and then dived back down once again.

* * *

_"Arthur...I need to tell you something." Antonio said as he looked at his now best friend of two years in the eyes as they sat down on the log in front of the fire pit they made. Arthur looked at Antonio with a slightly flushed face. Arthur discovered that ever since his first year completed with Antonio, he was hopelessly in love with the boy. Or at least he thinks he was._

_"Yes Toni?" Arthur said hoping that his voice didn't crack. Antonio had a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he grabbed both of Arthur's hands and gulped._

_"T-Te q-quiero b-bastante...I-I know I can't say this is love because we're too young to know what love really is but I really like you a-a lot and...will you go out with me?" Antonio asked after his rambling. Arthur was too shocked for words but smiled and nodded before he tacked Antonio into a hug and kisses him on the spot, losing his first kiss._

* * *

Arthur faced a smiling Antonio as he walked out of the water and grabbed his board from his lovely boyfriend. They both held hands as they walked towards Arthur's home. Once they were at the house Antonio planted the surf boards into the sand and took Arthur inside; they walked upstairs towards Arthur's bedroom and entered before Antonio pinned Arthur onto the door and started whispering huskily into his ear.

"Would you like an early taste of your birthday present? Amor~." Antonio purred out, smirking as he felt Arthur gasp. He started to kiss Arthur's neck and left a trail upwards towards his ear where he bit on it softly.

"Y-Yes..." Arthur gasped out and blushed as he felt Antonio's wet appendage slide down his neck before feeling Antonio's teeth nibbling on his skin, leaving love marks in his way.

"Your wish is my command." And with that Antonio picked Arthur up, cupping his hands on Arthur's round ass while Arthur wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist. Antonio kept assaulting Arthur's neck with bites and kisses while groping Arthur through his swim trunks. Arthur moaned from the sensation of being groped and tangled his fingers into Antonio's rich brown locks. He was glad his room was dimly lit from having his curtains closed because although his loving Spanish boyfriend always made him blush, he couldn't bare being so flustered in front of the man in a moment of passion like this.

"M-More...p-please Toni..." Arthur moaned out as he felt a particularly rough bite from Antonio who needed no more pleading and laid Arthur onto the bed softly because even though he loved being rough, he never did it when he was putting Arthur down because he knew Arthur would feel frightened. Once he laid him down he climbed on top of his and kissed him roughly causing Arthur's lips to bruise but he didn't mind. Not at all. Antonio pulled away and hid his face in Arthur's shoulder. Arthur was about to ask him what was wrong when Antonio spoke up.

"Please tell me how far you want to go amor...I need to know so I can stop myself when you don't want to go any farther before I lose control of myself and do the unthinkable..." Antonio said quietly and Arthur finally understood why he stopped. It was because of what happened two weeks ago. Antonio was riming him before he pulled his mouth away and pinned Arthur's arm above him and started to reach for his boxers to remove them when Arthur shouted at Antonio to stop. Antonio didn't and was too caught up in the moment; only when Arthur started crying in fright did Antonio finally snap out of it and apologized before putting his clothes back on and running away. That day Arthur thought Antonio was breaking up with him and cried his heart out before falling asleep. The next day instead of his usual wake up call from his older brother Ikaika he was awakened by the sound of a guitar and the voice of his boyfriend. Arthur smiled softly and hugged Antonio which surprised the Spaniard.

"I-I know you wanted me to wait for my sixteenth birthday but...w-we can...we can go all the way today amor..." Arthur whispered to his boyfriend who was frozen before squeezing Arthur tightly.

"Are you serious!?" He asked which Arthur nodded to.

"I wouldn't lie about something this big amor..." Arthur said getting a chuckle from Antonio.

"Right I know but still...amor this is a very big thing. You know that once we do this...there's no going back...are you still sure?" Antonio asked getting a sigh from Arthur.

"I know that Toni. Do you think I would actually ask you about this and even consider it if I was just going to joke with you? That's just cruel. I really want to do this with you Toni...I-I want you to be my first..." Arthur said and blushed again as he said the last part. Antonio smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"Te amo...I will make sure that this will be the best...I will be your first and best. I will be your only...and you'll be my first and only..." Antonio whispered into Arthur's ear before he started to kiss Arthur lovingly while his hand started wandering down until he reached the hem of Arthur's swimming trunks and let his hand inside of the boy's trunks. As he grasped Arthur's semi-erect cock Arthur moaned out quietly into Antonio's mouth and bucked his hips upwards slightly.

Arthur was surprised when he heard that Antonio was a virgin as well. It was mostly because once they had been invited to a party together [when they still weren't together] and a girl gave Antonio a lei and lead him towards a room inside of the hosts house. Arthur did feel a bit heartache that day because the girl had her hands all over Antonio.

"O-Oh god~!" Arthur moaned out loudly when Antonio started to tease the slit of his now fully erect dick. Antonio pulled away from the kiss and started to leave a trail of kisses and love bites from below his chin towards his chest before he took in one of Arthur's rosy buds into his mouth and swirled it with his wet tongue before biting on it softly and rolling in between his teeth. Arthur started arching his back slightly off the bed from the ecstasy he was receiving from Antonio. Antonio let go of the rose bud and latched onto it's ignored partner while he started to pump Arthur's pre-cum dripping penis.

"T-Toni~! D-Don't t-tease!" Arthur whined out receiving a chuckle from Antonio as he pulled his mouth away from the harden bud.

"I'm sorry mi amor...I couldn't help myself." He said with a shit eating grin before he lowered himself and faced Arthur's erection. He licked up and down the shaft before slowly and teasingly took in the head. Arthur cried out in pleasure as he threw his head back and accidentally bucked his hips up. Luckily Antonio predicted this and held Arthur's hips down forcefully while he took in the member. Arthur gripped onto Antonio's brown locks again as the pleasure was getting to him; meanwhile Antonio relaxed his throat so he could deep throat Arthur.

"M-More..." Arthur gasped out as he felt the warm cavern that was Antonio's mouth wrap around his dick. He felt that he was on cloud nine already and was close to his own climax. Antonio bobbed his head up and down the shaft while he managed to wriggle one finger inside of Arthur. Arthur suddenly whimpered out in pain as he felt a finger enter him dryly and he squirmed slightly in Antonio's hold. As Antonio was about to enter a second finger they heard a voice and a door close.

"Aka! We're home early!" Hawika, Arthur's mother, shouted out as she headed towards the kitchen with the market bags. Her husband Nahoa followed her with bags filled with things from the local market as well. Both Antonio and Arthur froze in worry as they both expected Arthur's parents to arrive in two hours. Now they didn't have to be frightened about being gay because they already came out to them but they were scared because they both promised Arthur's father that they would not do any sexual activities whatsoever until Arthur turned the legal age for consent. Though it was perfectly legal under the Hawaiian state law that as so long as Arthur was 14 and Antonio was 5 years [at the very most] to have sex [if indeed Arthur was 14]*, Nahoa wanted Arthur to wait and think over it. They both did not want to betray Nahoa's trust in them so they quickly pulled apart and Arthur made sure of pulling his trunks back on before fixing his [albeit] tousled hair and Antonio's before Arthur gave directions silently to Antonio to lay back on his bed and wait for him while he unlocked the door quietly. Antonio nodded and did as instructed before Arthur came walking towards him calmly and quickly got on the bed and into Antonio's embrace.

"Pretend to be asleep Toni. My mom will be coming up here to check on us and see we're

"sleeping" and won't suspect a thing." He whispered his plan getting a nod from Antonio who cuddled wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and started to fake his slumber. Arthur smiled and faked sleeping as well.

* * *

Downstairs Hawika and Nahoa looked at each other and sighed.

"You don't think that they..." Hawika said towards her husband who shook his head in disappointment.

"Why don't you go check." Nahoa said getting a nod from Hawika who settled down her bags and walked upstairs quietly. When she opened the door she expected to see two naked teenage boys making love on her sons bed but instead she was surprised and happy to see what she saw. Instead she saw two boys sleeping together peacefully. Her son with a soft and gentle smile on his face while his boyfriend had his arms wrapped around him and held him close. She closed the door with a light chuckle and headed downstairs towards her husband who was awaiting the news.

"We were both wrong ku'uipo(13). They were just asleep in each others embrace. They did nothing." She said happily getting a smile from her husband.

"That's good. They proved me wrong and I'm glad for that. Now let's get ready to start for Friday. It is for Aka's birthday party after all." Nahoa said with a gentle grin. Hawika nodded and they both went to work while awaiting for their other three children to come home. It also turned out that both teenagers upstairs fell asleep while they pretended to sleep.

* * *

It was finally Friday, Arthur's birthday and Arthur was smiling the whole day unlike his usual self because his birthday meant a huge party at the beach. While his friends, family and guest were eating and enjoying themselves, Arthur was in the water after he escaped his aunts kiss. He was going to go back, yes that's for sure, but for now he wanted to not have any lip stick on his cheek so he ran into the water after stripping off his shirt. He swam towards the deeper end of the vast water and decided to dive down. The water was calm and he liked it so he swam towards a pod of dolphins and smiled at his old friend. He was about to say something when suddenly he was cut off by a painful stinging sensation he was feeling around his neck and head.

 

_"Omeriata esta dikore, arma amata mesta dikore_

_samariya iyarmai lasai adolo..._

_Kormediata esta ridore_

_arma amata mesta dikore, samariya iyarmai lasai adolo_

_Kormediata esta ridore, arma amata mesta dikore_

_samariya iyarmai lasai adolo_

_adolo..."_

 

He heard a familiar voice sing that while the dolphin swam away with its pod in fear leaving Arthur alone. He felt like he was drowning and screamed as the pain intensified. Soon it spread all over his body, especially his lower half making it feel like he was on fire but also ripping apart. Soon he ran out of breath and started to see black spots before his eyes dropped closed and passed out in the water. His body was starting to sink as oxygen bubbles left his mouth. Sadly enough he had to lose consciousness when a man appeared with breath taking sapphire eyes that were almost unrealistic but...this man had no legs...but a tail instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Love [pet name]  
> (2) I don't think/believe [in this case think] that they will get mad  
> (3) Yeah might as well do it now before the tourist come.  
> (4) mother  
> (5) Welcome!/Enter  
> (6) Thank you!  
> (7) What's wrong friend?  
> (8) foreigners  
> (9) Insolent boy  
> (10) You're a nice friend/You're a good friend/ You're a heart warming friend  
> (11) Pig  
> (12) Friend  
> (13) Sweetheart


	3. eh

Antonio growled to himself as he knew he just committed a grave error in his plans of escaping his arranged bonding with some Omega from the waters of the Mediterranean sea. He knew that once he got out of the water, his mother and father would be able to detect his pulse and track him down and bring him home. He didn't want to be a king and be mated to someone he didn't know! He hated being royalty! Why you ask? Simple. Everyone was allowed to leave the safety of their home waters and travel to land to discover things and chose for themselves if they wished to live on land or return to their homes. They could even try to find a mate! But it was a universal rule that under no circumstance may any royals do the same. He wanted to be free damn it! He wanted to fall in love and chose his own rightful mate but his parents didn't like that idea and picked out an Omega that would be best for Antonio. King Julio and his Omega mate Elizabeth were strong believers in the thought that bonding should only be between a male and a female; though they never frowned upon seeing any of their citizens being bonded with the same sex, they would be very much disappointed if their son decided to take on a male Omega. They thought mating a Beta would be much better than that! They were already disappointed when one of their Omega sons bonded a male Alpha. He was very much glad he escaped during his coming of age birthday celebration. While everyone was drunk off their rockers from the rum served, he managed to sneak past the guards and swim towards the land.

Antonio gasped for oxygen as he broke the waters surface and was greeted by the panic of Arthur's family and their friends as they tried to help him get out with Arthur's limp body. Antonio got out and quickly started to do CPR on his boyfriend until he heard the sirens and was greeted by the paramedics who checked Arthur's pulse and quickly took him onto a gurney and put him into the ambulance. Antonio told the others that he would go with Arthur to which everyone agreed to and off he went towards the hospital. There was two things going on in Antonio's mind at that point:

1) Please don't let Arthur die

2) Please don't let them find out their secret.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Why is it so dark?' Arthur asked himself as he looked around. All he could see was darkness until he spotted a small bright light. He got up and started walking towards it until he reached it. What he saw was incredible.

He saw aqua blue waters and so many...merpeople!?

'How was that even possible!?' Arthur thought to himself as he started walking towards the golden glowing city. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, many merpeople with colored tails swam around, joy and genuine happiness written all over their faces. Arthur looked down and was surprised that he was walking in water...and he could breath!? Something was definitively off because he wasn't supposed to be able to do that but he shrugged it off and started exploring the beautiful place. Asides from the almost unrealistic beauty of the kingdom, Arthur was startled when he went towards a slightly muscular female and was about to tap her shoulder to gain her attention so he could ask her a question, only to find out that his hand went through the woman's shoulder and it seemed as if she could not acknowledge his presence.

"What is this...I can't even touch her or anything here...that probably explains why I can walk in this place but...why am I even here?" Arthur asked himself and sighed before following where the one women was going. The female swam towards what he presumed to be the city center and was awed at the sight he saw. Everything was beautiful with strange marks written allover the city buildings and right in the middle of what he would assume where streets, was a stunning coral reef that was glowing and it seemed to be...pulsing! All the colors seemed to beat in a tune similar to a heart beat he noticed. He looked at the majestic reef and somehow felt connected to it; As if he were...one with it...he was about to walk towards it but something stopped him.

Or rather someone.

"Nalia! Wait up!" He heard someone shout and then he was suddenly swam through by a mermaid. It took him a second to focus and when he looked at the giggling mermaid he felt some stinging sensation in his head. He winced in the pain slightly before biting his lip to focus again. The young beauty smiled as she looked Arthur's way and shook her head. Arthur turned his head to the side to see who she was smiling at and then saw him.

"No way Romeo! You have to catch me if you want to talk!" The female he assumed was named Nalia, shouted gleefully as she swam around the astounding reef. Romeo chuckled and swam after her, his golden tail with white patterns glowing softly working hard to catch up to the fast mermaid. They swam around the coral reef together in bliss and soon Romeo caught Nalia. They laughed and held hands while swimming in circles; staring at each other with loving eyes they kissed and the people around them laughed and smiled as well, enjoying the fact that their beloved princess was so happy. For some strange reason Arthur smiled at the happy couple. He wanted to congratulate them as well but every time he looked at the female he kept feeling that the stinging sensation getting stronger and more irritable. Arthur groaned as he held his head in his hands and tried to rub away the pain. He was doing a pretty good job until he heard screaming. He looked up to see the happy couple now struck with fear along with the people around them. He looked towards the coral reef which seemed to slowly dim and lose all its bright pink's, purple's, orange's, green's, and blue's and slowly turn black as there was a chunk of it falling down. He looked toward his side and saw a swarm of dark looking shapes. Soon it surrounded them from above and–

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Once more nurse!" The doctor shouted as he started to rub the defibrillator again to create a static charge to shock Arthur's heart back to life. The nurse nodded and upped the voltage a bit more as the doctor rubbed the two pads together.

"Clear!" He shouted out as he shocked Arthur for a fourth time.

And this time it worked.

Arthur's heart started beating once again and it calmed the doctor slightly.

"Alright let's stabilize him now!" The doctor dictated and they started stabilizing the Brit. After they made sure he was stabilized the rolled him to the recovery room. The doctor sighed as he left to tell the family waiting outside personally that their beloved was finally in stable conditions but if they wanted to visit, it would have to one person at a time and for no more than 2 minutes. With that he left to go study some interesting things he found when he took quick x-rays of Arthur's skeletal structure. As he left Antonio quickly decided he would be the first to go inside and he seemed to get his way after talking to Arthur's father and maybe by the help of his gift...

He rushed into the room and cringed at sight of seeing his lover, his Omega, was confined to a medical bed and had an I.V. In his hand. He hated the fact that his precious, adorable, and cute boyfriend was hospitalized on his own birthday and that soon he would be questioning what the hell happened; A long with the fact that now he couldn't go back in the water if they didn't want to be traced. It would break Arthur's heart once he found out that he was no longer going to be able to swim in the open water but he knew that it had to be done for his sake and his own.

"Please wake up soon amor...I don't like seeing you in such condition." Antonio muttered as he held Arthur's hand and placed a loving kiss to the back hand before pressing a kiss to every knuckle. He smiled though when he realized that he could claim Arthur as his mate and he could actually start a blood family with him. But then he realized that it would be a bad move if he did it now seeing as Arthur hadn't known he was a merman. Adding that to the fact that his own kingdom was holding a grudge against Arthur's since there was an incident a few months before Arthur was born and it involved the Otium kingdom 'insulting' the queen of Leon when Allistor commented on how she styled her hair with over the top shells. He groaned in knowing that his mother would probably disown him but then again, he really doesn't give a fuck. Soon he was ushered out of the room by the nurse and he said his good-bye to the Kapahu family and left to go to his shack near the waters edge.

"Mierda...¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo es mi pinche culpa! Soy un pinche idiota...(1)" Antonio muttered out in the language the humans used around his area. He was thankful that even though they could learn any language (unlike humans), most merpeople decided to stick with their language of choice which was commonly Atlantic or Kasle. Though Kasle was used for writing only seeing as Kasle was based of the symbols of the vast sea life.

"I really fucking hate myself right now...God damn it...if only I noticed earlier...maybe that stupid prince wouldn't have seen him and maybe Arthur could still have lived a normal life..." Antonio murmured as he rested his chin in his hand as he leaned onto the railing of his shack. He stared to the sea that was mocking him now and he growled.

"This means I have to go back and reveal to my family that I'm alive. Great. What else could go wrong?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are you doing here Alfred? I thought you and your brother were out for a hunting trip." John stated as he looked at his oldest son who quickly let go of his dolphin Alex and swam rapidly towards him with Matthew in tow.

"Father, we must talk with King Aaron and Queen Nalia. We've found prince Arthur." Alfred said looking into his fathers eyes which widen in surprise and many emotions passed through them before he grabbed his son by the shoulders and held him tightly.

"Are you sure about this Alfred? You must be absolutely sure about this. We cannot go and tell Aaron and his wife about this if you're not 100% sure about this else we bring them more grief for the loss of their son." John said darkly to his son who wasn't used to seeing or hearing this from his father who was usually a man of happiness but then he remembered how agonizing it was for the royal family of the greatest kingdom in the seven seas to lose their youngest prince. Alfred nodded firmly and his father let go before swimming back into the grand castle.

"Then we shall ride when your mother finishes her trip to the city. We shall all go and deliver the news to Aaron." John said getting a nod from Alfred. Alfred then turned his back and saw his younger brother who sighed.

"Al...Why didn't you tell father about Antonio?" Matthew questioned as he swam up towards the East wing where he and his brothers bed chambers where located. He swam through the opened window and sat onto the rail. His brother swam behind him and sat onto his large Alabaster clam bed.

"Why? Why else Mattie? The Leon kingdom is the strongest kingdom in the seven seas! Second to only the brutal kingdom of Fyodor! We aren't exactly friends with either kingdoms Mattie! Asides from that I may be an Alpha but you know he's older and has more power over me. Until I take the crown I am below him and I'm already defying an order of his. Knowing how the royal family from Otium want their Omega prince back their probably going to send me to retrieve Arthur. Though I do not think Antonio has more strength than me physically, it would be stupid to assume that he isn't. I need to be careful how I plan this out Matt if I want to live and get mated." Alfred sighed out before frowning.

"You know what sucks about all this?"

"What?"

"I think I want Arthur as a mate as well." Alfred humored as Matthew gasped in shock at the sudden proclamation from his brother before scoffed and smirked at his brother.

"Well big brother, remember, you can't touch him nor flirt with him as so long as Arthur is the forbidden dish*."

"What do you mean by that Matt?" Alfred asked his brother slightly confused as his Omega brother suddenly changed his tone of voice. Matthew just chuckled and shook his head.

"Meaning, you may look through the menu but you can't taste." And with that Matthew swam out of his bed room and went to go look for a few things in the city, leaving a confused Alpha behind.

"I can look but not taste..? What does Mattie mean by that...?" Alfred questioned himself before sighing and giving up on thinking about it. "Whatever. Well Mattie made the wrong choice of going to the market today." Alfred chuckled out as he swam through the hallways. "Prince Beilschmidt has come to visit and has decided to mate with Mattie. Sorry Matt that I forgot to warn you! But then again, you've always had a crush on that Alpha ever since we were kids." Alfred cackled out slightly before smirking and throwing his hands behind his head.

"Let's just hope father approves of my friend. Then again Gilbert has never been one for no when it comes to Mattie's sake." And with that the cerulean eyed Alpha went to pack for their trip to Otium. Though it would take three days travel by dolphin if he went alone, his father had already decided that they would all go and so he packed for a weeks worth of travel by carriage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been a week ever since Arthur had awakened from his coma and to his devastation; he found out that he was prohibited from ever going back into the sea. And a week since he had that crazy dream. But along with said crazy dream...he started having flash backs? Memories of his past with his biological mother? He didn't know what to call them and didn't think he wanted to. He even remembered a song his mother sang to him when he visited some place...though he couldn't remember what or where it was...he remembered seeing colorful things and clear blue water. As Arthur sat down onto the small cliff near his home he hummed the tune of the song. As the breeze passed through, moving the soft green grass below Arthur looked up to the vast baby blue sky with few clouds passing by.

_"Spinning fish..._

_glowing reefs...things I almost...remember..."_

_He whispered softly trying out the song softly before he gained more confidence on how it went._

_"And a song someone sings, Once upon a Summer._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Creatures swim through a water storm_

_Figures swimming gracefully,_

_Across my memory... ter storm,_

_Figures swimming gracefully,_

_Across my memory!_

_Far away,_

_Long ago_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Creatures swim through a wa_

_Glowing dim as an ember.._

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember._

_And a song someone...sings~..._

_Once...upon a summer~..."_

Arthur sighed and looked down at his right hand. Somehow he managed to break his left hand and ended up with many scratches and cuts though only few were severe enough for stitches...he wondered how that had happened. His arm was now in a bandage sling and he had a few small band-aids around his face along with a head bandage because apparently he started to bleed from his head once he entered the ambulance. He sighed as he scratched near the band-aid on his chin and shook his head slowly.

"Why do I even know that song...and how the hell did all this happen to me from drowning?...And more importantly...why isn't anyone allowing me to enter the water? Even Toni forbid me..." Arthur muttered. He got up and walked down off the cliff and onto the beach.

"They might have forbidden me from entering the water but that doesn't mean I can't walk on it." He said with a slight grin and walked as the small waves splashed onto his bare feet. He took in a breath and smiled. As he walked he didn't noticed he was being watched by a pair of eyes three meters away who belonged to a man who was going to change his life in a few minutes.

For the better or for the worst.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last one I had in my drive. I think the other chapters that were never published are on my files...but I'm never putting those out. Ugh, this is so bad and cliche...he's focused on his dick and he's barely even known him. Wtf is wrong with younger me

Nalia was swimming around as grief was struck into her heart once more. Another sixteen years ever since that horrible day and she was still far from finding her son. Even though they captured Anya five years after the incident, she never told them where Arthur was. Instead she chose to be sent to the highly secured prison of the Bermuda.

Then suddenly...

She felt it.

The heartbeat of her lost child. Her missing melody. He was alive! She was so happy to know that her son was still alive but suddenly she was frightened. Suddenly the heartbeat changed from a regular rhythm to one of panic and struggle. She realized that her son was drowning.

"AARON!" Nalia shouted out getting the attention of her mate who was stunned when he felt his sons heartbeat as well.

"Aaron! He's in trouble! We must go after him!" Nalia begged. Soon Aaron got out of his own trance and nodded but as soon as they headed towards the front doors, the heartbeat stopped.

And they couldn't sense Arthur anymore.

Aaron growled and almost punched the front doors before Nalia calmed him down when she held him and sniffled into his shoulder.

"No! He's gone again!" Nalia whimpered into his shoulder. Aaron held his beloved close and soothed her tears.

"I know...I know...It seems that we will need someone to go beyond our waters and into the dry lands...but who?" Aaron muttered before Nalia whispered a name to him. Aaron thought over the idea and nodded. Besides the lad that his queen had suggested seemed as if he wished to leave the safety of their waters to see what it was like with those horrid creatures names humans.

"Alright. I will send a messenger to tell his parents that he is summoned to our kingdom to find our missing son." Aaron said letting go of his wife but opted to hold her hand instead. Nalia wiped a few stray tears that her Alpha didn't wipe off and sighed.

"I hope they accept. I cannot wait anymore for my baby to return home. We have been waiting for sixteen long years." Nalia said as the two swam together, hand in hand, to find their Alpha children.

 

* * *

 

Once I finished packing, my mother and my brother finally returned from their trip to the city. Though Matt visited unexpectedly, it seemed that he had a fun time since he had a bright red face when I saw him.

Gilbert you sly Alpha.

Anyways Matthew started packing his own things and I swam towards the window before looking down and seeing a messenger rush into the gates. Hmmm...He has the Otium symbol! A message from them though...could this be good or bad? Well I guess we're about to find out sooner or later huh.

 

* * *

 

The messenger swam quickly pasts the doors once he was granted entry to the palace and searched for the queen and king who he found after a five minute search.

"What is it?" King John asked the messenger who searched for the stone tablet that held the message his own king and queen sent to their ally.

"Here–" He said as he handed off the tablet to the king. "–an urgent methage from the King and Queen of Otium. They requeth your athithance in finding the mithing Printhe." The messenger said quickly as he was getting antsy to return to his kingdom. John nodded and read through the symbols written onto the tablet.

o-o-o-o-o-o

We have sensed Arthur's pulse. We have reason to believe that he is still alive and it's proven by the pulse. We need your help John and the help of your oldest son Alfred. If he accepts this mission than we shall gladly give him mating rights to our precious son. Please visit us as soon as possible to discuss this matter privately.

~King Aaron of the Otium Kingdom.

o-o-o-o-o-o

John sighed at the tablet and was relieved that his friend was already certain that the missing prince was still alive but he felt strange about the mating offer. He knew his friend would wish that his son would find a mate that was of his own choice and actually fall in love with that Alpha but...a mating proposal? Wasn't that a bit too much for a thank you? And Alfred would have to agree to these terms as well. He looked at his bonded who read the tablet along with him and glanced back at her mate with the same look as well.

"You must tell Alfred about this John." Mary said as soon as she caught John's stare. John nodded and looked back at the messenger.

"We accept the offer to help and I know my son, Crown Prince Alfred, would graciously accept the offer to help. You may travel with us if you wish young..." John said remembering that the young messenger had not stated his name before. The messenger was surprised at the king when he was leading on that he wanted to know what his name was. It was the first time in years that someone had asked him what his name was before sending him off to deliver something, asides from the royal family he served proudly and when he made the rare trip to the northern tribes in Antarctica.

"M-My nameth's Avery. T-Thorry if you can't underthtand me...I have a lithp." Avery said looking down, ashamed that he had a lisp. John chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He wasn't laughing at the messengers lips, oh no, he was just amused at the boys embarrassment.

"Don't worry Avery. No one should be ashamed of what they were born with. It's a part of you after all." John said smiling, almost forgetting that he was a King and not a peasant like before. It was just that Avery reminded him of an old friend who he never saw again after the Great War(1). They both had the same rustic colored tails and same shade of brown hair. They both even had the same color green eyes, sea green, even though Avery was smaller built than his old friend and was light brown unlike his pale friend.

"T-Thank y-you King...t-that ith very kind of you thir." Avery said with a smile and bowed before the King and Queen.

"It is no issue Avery. Now please rest for a moment, surely you are tired after that long trip. We will be leaving soon though." John said looking at the messenger who nodded at the information.

"Okay. I-I will juth w-wait." Avery responded.

 

* * *

 

After a week worth of traveling, the royals and the messenger had made it to the kingdom of Otium and had ended up making the decision that Alfred would go to the surface and will be given at the very most, a months time to bring the Prince back or else; something that Alfred didn't want to dwell on.

"Father, I know that you all want the Prince to return as quickly as possible but...do you really think that I could convince him within a month, that he is the lost Prince?" Alfred asked his father as he was settled in the carriage taking them home.

"I have no doubts that you will be able to convince him, Alfred. As a matter of fact, I bet that you will be able to bring him home before the summer festival." King John responded to his son, a warm smile spread across his face. Alfred simply sighed and looked at the open window of the carriage and let himself be calmed down by the beautiful view of the Sea. Schools of fish swam along with the carriage, their pink and orange scales shinning as they kept moving along. He couldn't help the small smile creeping on his face when a small fish from the school swam into the carriage and went right up to his face.

Alfred, I honestly do believe that you'll do great on this mission. I believe that you'll bring Arthur back. I'm sure of it! Matthew said telepathically to his older brother. Both siblings were taught at a young age on how to use telepathy by their older cousin, Francis. Alfred sighed as he kept playing with the small orange fish and replied to his purple tailed brother.

It's nice to know you believe in me too Mattie but, I don't really think he'll just give in. I mean, honestly, would you believe a random guy who would tell you that you're a long lost royal? Not to mention the fact that he's an underwater royal and not human at all.

Matthew was talking to his mother about their plans to visit their relatives in the Mediterranean Sea and commenting on the white pearls she was wearing while responding to his brother.

No, I wouldn't. I guess you'll just have to live up to your Alpha reputation, Alfred. Was Matthew's response with a small smirk, gone unnoticed by their mother. Alfred groaned through their telepathy and glared at his brother before focusing back to the fish in his hands.

You're talking as if I try to be a playboy. I don't even know why all those Omegas try to get my attention! I hardly want a mate now and I really don't think I want anyone 'sides Arthur at the moment.

Matthew's head immediately snapped to look at his brother and arched an eyebrow in a way that would make most mers think he was a Beta, which startled both his mother and father as their conversation died down.

"You've got to be kidding me Al. You've only seen him once and you're already saying you want him? Poseidon! I thought you were joking! Not about the liking him part but rather the mating part!" Matthew scolded at Alfred who sighed at his younger brother and let the fish in his palm go back to it's school.

"Way to announce it to the world, Mattie. Look, there's a reason why I want to mate with him Mattie! He's more interesting than the others...he's more...captivating..." Alfred said before staring up at the ceiling of the carriage. It wasn't until now that he had noticed the details in the ceiling. The ceiling had images carved in the white marble; telling tales of hero's in geek mythology.

"You're saying that you're interested in Arthur as a mate, Alfred?" Queen Mary asked her son, an amused smile gracing her young and pale face. The King on the other hand held a bemused expression before it changed to a large grin as he heard his heir's response.

"Yes mother. I think I am interested in mating Arthur."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arthur sighed as he looked around the beach. Even with his feet in the water, it wasn't enough. He longed to submerse his entire body into the water and he hated the fact that the best he could do was just his feet. He need his entire being to be in the water. He felt as if he was a fish out of water; that anywhere above water was not his home.

"Oh I'm just being silly. It's not like I can survive for more than 5 minutes down there anyways." Arthur mumbled to himself as he kept walking along the beach, enjoying the water even though he wanted more. "Besides, there's no possibility to be able to actually live underwater." He scoffed before sighing and letting his shoulders sag. He looked up at the light blue sky and watched a group of birds fly by.

"Lucky bastards...at least you're free while I feel like I'm trapped. Imprisoned. Stuck." He muttered before closing his eyes and shivering slightly at the breeze hitting him, causing his green button up pajama shirt to ripple; same with his pants. "Well, at least the school gave me a month of leave while I'm recovering. I'm ever so grateful for that." He sighed out as he continued his walk. He smiled slightly every time the waves touched his feet.

"Let's just hope something interesting happens to me while this boring month passes by." Arthur said with a small grin, no knowing that with that sentence, his whole life would be turn upside down in a matter of minutes when he would discovery the seemingly lost boy on the beach.

Okay, there's no way that you could think that finding a lost teenager on the beach is normal. Especially when all the teenagers are at school at the moment and when the teenager doesn't look like a resident. Add the fact that the stranger is butt bare naked and devilishly handsome, makes it even stranger. Oh dear god! He's staring at me like h-he's going to devour me! Though...I have to say I wouldn't mind...wait. What? I did not just think that! Oh bleeding fuck! Get your head together Arthur! What would Toni think if he ever knew you were thinking like this! Arthur mentally scolded himself while slowly approaching the naked teenager he was talking about.

He'd fight me in a dominance duel to have you. Alfred thought with a small suppressed smirk on his face as he heard Arthur's thoughts. One of the perks that came with learning telepathy.

Arthur kept slowly approaching the tanner blond and made sure to keep his voice from breaking at the sight of the handsome lad. "Who are you?" He asked.

Alfred coughed before he tried to speak, his voice sounding hoarse from not speaking English in a long time. "My name...is Alfred. You can call me Al though." He said, trying to sound friendly and approachable to sooth Arthur's nervousness.

"Alright then...why are you not wearing shorts?"

"What's shorts?"

"...Okay then...why aren't you in school?"

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Because I'm injured."

"Still doesn't mean you can't go to school." Alfred retorted with a small grin on his handsome face.

"Look, just shut up and follow me. I don't like having you naked right now, all alone and in public!"

"Why's that?" Alfred asked with genuine curiosity as he hasn't been to land in his whole life and didn't know the rules that humans had.

"One, it's illegal and two it's just plain weird!˗" Arthur exclaimed while grabbing Alfred's hand and helping him stand up. "-Now get up! I need to get you some decent clothing before someone sees you!"

That and I don't want anyone else realizing how handsome and w-well-endowed you are...Arthur thought as he kept dragging Alfred towards his house, not realizing that the blue eyed teenager had a smirk on his face and had the ability to read his thoughts.

I guess I do have a chance to steal you away from Antonio after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Victoria: Ancient Britannia  
> (2) Anya: Fem!Russia  
> (3) my baby  
> (4) change this child who wishes to be human [please correct me if I'm wrong! I don't trust the translators for Latin...]


End file.
